kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuudachi
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai Ni) Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = えっと、このチョコレートあげるっぽい。夕立。結構頑張って作ったっぽい。 |Valentine2015_EN = Um, this chocolate-ish thing's for you. I did my bestest making it! |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = 提督さん、この包みは？いい匂い、クッキーっぽい！もしかして、手作りっぽい？ |WhiteDay2015_EN = What is this package, Admiral? Smells nice~ It's cookies-poi! Perhaps these are handmade-poi? |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = Same as White Day 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 今日は大事な日っぽい。そんな日は、みんなで素敵なパーティー、しましょ！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = It's an impoitant day! We should celebrate an amazing party on such day! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = うぅ、うぅ～んっ、気持ちいいっぽーい！ |RainySeason2015_EN = Mmmh~, It feels good, poi! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 少しずつ暑くなってきたっぽい。今年も夏が来るっぽい！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Seems like it's getting hotter bit by bit. I guess summer's coming around again, poi! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = ちょっと暑すぎっぽい。艤装も服も脱いで、ひと泳ぎするしかないっぽい！ |MidSummer2015_EN = It's, like, a little too hot. It's like we have no other choice, but to take our rigging and clothes off, and swim! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015_2 = これはこれで動きやすいっぽい。っぽい！ |MidSummer2015_2_EN = I can, like, easily move in these. Poi! |MidSummer2015_2_Clip = |MidSummer2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 (Kai Ni) |MidSummer2015_3 = 気のせいか装甲が薄いっぽい。っぽい… |MidSummer2015_3_EN = It may be my imagination, but this armour is, like, too thin. Poi... |MidSummer2015_3_Clip = |MidSummer2015_3_Note = Joining A Fleet (Kai Ni) |Fall2015 = 秋はなんだかお腹が空くっぽい。ご飯まだかな？ご飯、ご飯～♪ |Fall2015_EN = Autumns like, makes my tummy growl. Is the food ready yet? food～♪ food～♪ |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 夜戦なら夕立を連れってってほしいっぽい！うずうずするっぽい！ぽ～い！！ |FallEvent2015_EN = If it's night battle I want you to bring me along-poi! I'm itching to fight-poi! Poi! |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマスっぽい！これはもう、素敵なパーティするしかないっぽい！ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas-poi! This calls for, like, throwing a great party! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = はむ、んにゃ…ケーキも甘くて、おいしいっぽーい。んむぅ…でも、あんまり食べ過ぎると、排水量が増えちゃうっぽい。ぽ～い…。 |Christmas2015_2_EN =Mmm... the cake is so sweet and delicious poi! Umm...but if I eat too much, my displacement may exceed limitations poi. Po~i... |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Refering to the Washington Naval Treaty. |EndofYear2015 = もう一年も終わりっぽい。なんだか早いっぽい。来年も夕立、頑張るっぽい。 |EndofYear2015_EN = This year has already ended-poi. Somehow it came fast-poi. Yuudachi will also do her best next year-poi! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = この豆、全力で投げるっぽい！えい！えいっ！えええいっ！はわわわっ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = I'm throwing these beans with full strength .... Ei.... Ei.... Eiiii.... Oohhh... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |Spring2016 = 春は気持ちいいっぽい！外に出掛けたいっぽい！気持ちがわくわくするっぽーい！ |Spring2016_EN = Spring feels good-poi! I want to go outside-poi! I'm feeling all excited-poi! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ぽーい。提督さん、ついに三周年っぽい。凄いっぽい、やるっぽい。ぽいぽいぽーい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Po~i! Admiral, It's finally the third anniversary poi! It's awesome poi! Way to go poi! poi, poi, poooi! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = うーん…雨の日は出不精になってしまいがちだけど…でも外に出かけるっぽい。ぽーい！ |RainySeason2016_EN = Hmm... rainy days tend to keep one at home but... still, it feels like I can go out now. Poi~ |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |RainySeason2016_2 = うぅ、うぅ～んっ、気持ちいいっぽーい！ |RainySeason2016_2_EN = Mmmh~, It feels good, poi! |RainySeason2016_2_Clip = |RainySeason2016_2_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Yuudachi wears a black serafuku shared with the first four ship girls of her class. She has straight long blonde hair with a hair ribbon on top and green eyes. Second Remodel *Yuudachi's second remodel reflects her accomplishments in the Guadalcanal Campaign, where she assisted in sinking two converted transports and later damaging a cruiser before being sunk herself. *She bears the title 'Nightmare of Solomon' for reasons explained here. *Her hair becomes messy, gaining a hair clip on the left side, and her eye-color changes dramatically to red. Her artist tweeted that the "flaps" on her hair was to reflect her "ferocious hound (狂犬)"-like history during her final battle. Compare with Shigure. *She acquires a white scarf and a sail with a white flag attached. *Furthermore, her firepower is comparable to that of most Heavy Cruisers. Personality *She exhibits carefree behavior, fortified by her frequent use of "っぽい" (Poi) which can come off as very casual. *After her second remodel, she becomes very pugnacious. Original ship * Sunk 13 November 1942 off Savo Island (09°14′S 159°52′E). * The wreck was discovered in 1992 by Dr. Robert Ballard. * Her wreck is around 800 m below the surface. * Claimed assisted kills on USS Gregory and USS Little. * Yuudachi was in fact sunk by US forces (USS Portland) despite failed attempts to scuttle her. Appearances in derivative works * Yuudachi appears in the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection as a part of Torpedo Squad 3, alongside the Sendai sisters and Mutsuki. She helps welcome Fubuki to shared quarters with Mutsuki. * As of episode 9 of the animated series (Second Remodel, Poi!), Yuudachi received a Remodel explaining a little about its process. Trivia * Her name means "sudden evening shower". ** It was first carried by the sixteenth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. ** It is now currently carried by a JMSDF Murasame-class destroyer. * Received her Kai Ni on October 16, 2013. * Yuudachi's white sail was incorrectly seen as a flag of surrender, a fact that angered the Americans when she kept on fighting despite raising it. This sail can be seen in her Kai Ni artwork, and reflects the significance. * ~poi in Japanese means "maybe", "perhaps" or "seems like", something added to the end of a sentence if the speaker isn't too sure of the result and end up concluding the sentence by guessing. The main reason behind Yuudachi's speech pattern is because no one actually had a clear record of what she actually accomplished in the Guadalcanal Campaign. Even though Yuudachi did wreak havoc in the battle, there are other ships who also claimed the kills. Since her battle records were unclear and involved a lot of guesswork from naval historians from both sides after the war, the game version of Yuudachi landed with the "poi" catchphrase just to reflect that little piece of history. (Yuudachi's library introduction line implies that she wasn't so sure of her own battle result in Guadalcanal, either.) Category:Shiratsuyu Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ships required for Improvements